Aus allen Wolken
by ladydarkside
Summary: Eine mysteriöse Frau fällt wie aus dem nichts in Dumbledors Büro, doch wird schnell klar das sie keine gewöhnliche Frau sein kann...So ich war noch nie so gut in Summarys, also sry!rnDas ist meine erste ff in diesem Bereich und ich hoffe euch gefällts
1. Default Chapter

Super Story für alle Snape- Fans und die es noch werden wollen kleiner Spaß am Rande Eine mysteriöse Frau fällt wie aus dem nichts in Dumbledors Büro, doch wird schnell klar das sie keine gewöhnliche Frau sein kann...

So das ist meine erste FF, wer darauf hofft Harry, Ron oder Hermine in dieser Geschichte als Helden oder Hauptcharas zu finden dem sollte gesagt werden, dass Harry und Co nicht vorkommen!

Um Revwies wird gebeten

Knall auf Fall 

Professor Snape saß wie so oft in letzter Zeit vor Dumbledors Schreibtisch in einem Lehnstuhl und informierte ihn über die neusten Ereignisse seiner Spionage Arbeit bei den Todessern. Da es noch ganze fünf Wochen waren bis die Schüler zum Schloss zurück kehren würden um ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts zu beginnen hatte er genügend Zeit um für seinen Mentor und den Orden wichtige Informationen zu beschaffen. "Der dunkle Lord benahm sich heute irgendwie komisch", berichtete Snape. "Komisch? Wie meinen Sie das Servers?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt. "Es kam mir vor als wäre er nicht ganz bei der Sache. Er starrte vor sich hin und schien zu überlegen", antwortete Snape und Dumbledore sah ihn nur schweigend an. Als Dumbledore gerade anfangen wollte etwas zu sagen geschah etwas seltsames.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwahrung fiel wie aus dem nichts eine Person auf Snape und er kippte rücklings mit seinem Stuhl um. Auf ihn lag eine sehr verwirrt aussehende junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und ebenso tiefschwarzen Augen. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und auch Snape stand auf. Snape bemerkte das sein Zauberstab bei dem Sturz aus seinem Umhang gerutscht war und wollte danach greifen, da dieser zu Füssen der mysteriösen Frau lag. Diese hob ihn jedoch schnell auf und richtete ihn auf Snape und Dumbledore.

Dumbledore war auf gesprungen und hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen, diesen er nun auf die junge Frau gerichtete hatte. Ihm war genauso wie Snape klar das es eine sehr mächtige schwarze Magierin sein musste, denn ansonsten hätte sie nicht die Schutzzauber des Schlosses überwinden und so mir nichts dir nichts in sein Büro Apparieren können_(Anmerkung der Autorin das werde ich in Zukunft abkürzen AN, Ok? # ach, nee! Das hätten wir jetzt nicht gewusst#) _. Sie war nur mit einem langen weißen T- Shirt bekleidet und trug ansonsten nur eine schwer aussehende Umhängetasche mit sich.

Diese war sich ihrer gefährlichen Situation bewusst, jedoch hatte die junge Frau weder einen Ahnung wo sie gelandet war noch wer sie selbst war und woher sie herkam. Mit etwas panischen Blick sah sie sich unauffällig um. Hinter ihr war eine Tür die offensichtlich nach draußen führte. "Ob ich es wagen kann zu versuchen raus zu kommen", dachte sie etwas verzweifelt. Die zwei Männer starrten sie an und der ältere hatte ebenfalls einen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Ich probiers", entschloss sie sich und griff nach dem Türknopf. "Aaarrrrggggg", ein enorm hoher Ton schwang an und ein orange gelber Vogel flog auf sie zu und stürzte sich auf sie. In letztem Moment hatte die Frau den Vogel bemerkt und riss ihren freien Arm in die Höhe um sich vor den scharfen Krallen zu schützen die sie nun angriffen. Ratsch! Forks der Phönix hatte ihren Arm so gut wie aufgeschlitzt und er blutete nun so heftig das es ihr für einige Augenblicke Schwarz vor den Augen war _(AN # iiiiihhhhh und auaaaahhhhh#)._ Jedoch nutzte sie die allgemeine Verwirrung und lief, die Tür hinter sich zu schlagen, nach draußen. Leider kam sie nicht weit, vor Dumbledors Büro fiel sie mit einem Schrei in die Tiefe und spießte sich förmlich auf dem Steinernen Adler am eh schon ramponierten Arm auf _(AN #noch mehr auaaaahhhhh#)._

Schmerz verzerrt zog sie sich hoch. Ihr Arm war gebrochen und das Blut lief ihr in strömen aus dem Körper erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sie von oben nun Stimmen hörte. "Ich muss hier weg und mich verstecken", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. So schnell sie konnte lief die junge Frau den Korridor entlang und folgte den Treppen nach unten.

Nach dem Dumbledore und Snape einen lauten Schrei und das dumpfe Geräusch eines Abschlag gehört hatte liefen sie nach draußen. Die mysteriöse Frau musste offenbar in das Loch wo sonst die magische Wendeltreppe empor führte hinunter gefallen sein. Und so starrten beide nach unten in die Tiefe. "Sie wird sicher versuchen aus dem Schloss heraus zu kommen Dumbledore", warf Snape ein. Dumbledors antwort bestand darin das er seinen Zauberstab hob und in durch die Luft wirbelte. Ein deutliches Klicken war zu vernehmen und alle Türen aus Hogwarts heraus verriegelten sich. "So, jetzt sind alle Ausgänge dicht", erklärte Albus an Servus gewand. "Wir sollten das gesamte Schloss systematisch durchsuchen, Albus. Aber zuerst brauche ich meinen Ersatzzauberstab", schlug der Zaubertränkelehrer vor und wandte sich zur Wendeltreppe die nun empor gefahren war. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und ging mit erhobenen Zauberstab voran.


	2. Flüchte so weit du kannst!

Flüchte so weit du kannst! 

Währenddessen war die junge Frau am Fuße der Treppe in der Eingangshalle angelangt und musste feststellen das die große schwere Türe verschlossen war, was sie nur noch mit Mühe erkennen konnte, da sie bereits eine nicht zu missachtende menge Blut verloren hatte. "Verdammt, ich muss zu sehen wie ich hier raus komme", murmelte sie. Ihre Tasche wurde immer schwerer, wie es ihr schien. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie eine riesige Blutlache die sich zu ihren Füssen gebildet hatte und das vor Blut triefende T-Shirt. Kurzerhand riss sie den unteren Teil ihres T- Shirts herunter und band ihn sich um dem Arm. Die Blutung ließ sich dadurch zwar nicht stoppen, jedoch würde sie nun keine Spuren mehr hinterlassen. "Das da vorn sieht aus wie eine Treppe wo es nach unten geht, vielleicht sollte ich mich dort verstecken bis mir etwas ein fällt", überlegte die Frau und wankte zu den Treppen in die Kerker hinunter. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer sich fort zu bewegen doch sie schaffte es bis zum Ende der Treppe mehr oder weniger Aufrecht zu wanken. Sie folgte einem langen Gang und wankte immer weiter durch die Abzweigenden Gänge bis sie schließlich erschöpft, in einer Sackgasse, hinter einer großen Steinernen Statue einer Schlange unmächtig zusammenbrach und sich eine blut Lache, die langsam hinter der Statue hervor ließ, bildete.


	3. Blutgruppe Null

Blutgruppe Null

Snape folgte seinem Schuleiter der mit gestrecktem Zauberstab vor ran ging die Gänge entlang hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Dort blieb Dumbledore plötzlich stehen und blickte zu Boden. Der Meister der Zaubertränke trat neben seinen alten Freund und Mentor um zu sehen weshalb er stehen geblieben war. Eine große Blutlache befand sich am Boden, jedoch war von dort aus keine weiteren Blutflecken zu sehen. „Es ist noch ganz frisch, Sie ist vor nicht langer Zeit hier vor bei gekommen", stelle der weiße Zauber fest. Snape nickte nur und sie setzten ihren Weg zu den Privaträumen des Potionsmasters fort. Dort angekommen blieben sie vor der Türe stehen. „Albus ich habe meine Räume mit einigen Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen abgesichert, ich benötige einen Zauberstab um diese zu lösen", kam es von Snape. Doch als Dumbledore ihm seinen Zauberstab aushändigen wollte erstarrte dieser. „Severus du stehst in einer Blutpfütze!" bemerkte er und ging langsam mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf die Statue der Schlange zu. Dahinter entdeckte er ein Blutverschmiertes Bündel was sich als die junge Frau heraus stellte. „Oh mein Gott sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren, wir müssen sie so schnell es geht in den Krankenflüge bringen", murmelte Dumbledore mit einem Blick auf die Leichenblasse Frau, deren Lippen bereits blau anliefen und ließ diese mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes neben sich schweben. „Albus ich brauche meinen Zauberstab", meldete sich Snape zu Wort. „Sie hat ihn wie es aussieht unter ihr T- Shirt gesteckt, wenn du ihn so dringend benötigst dann hol ihn dir", war Dumbledors antwort mit einem glitzern in den Augen, während er die Treppen hinauf zum Krankenflügel lief _(AN #ja Dumbledore und laufen, traut man diesem alten Mann gar nicht zu, was?#)_. Er wusste das seine junger Schützling so viel Anstand und Manieren hatte einer Frau nicht unters T- Shirt zu fassen, jedoch würde sie nicht dar herum kommen die junge Frau auszuziehen, denn da Sommerferien waren hatte selbst Madame Pomfrey einmal frei und hatte das Schloss verlassen um ihre Enkel zu Besuchen. Und jetzt zu warten bis jemand vom St. Mungos Hospital hier auf tauchte würde die Frau bestimmt nicht überleben. Schnellen Schrittes stieß Dumbledore die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und zauberte die Verletzte auf eine Trage. „Severus wir können nicht warten bis einen Medihexe- oder Zauberer hier eintreffen, ich gehen und hole alles was nötig ist, sei so gut und zieh ihr in der Zwischenzeit das Blutdurchtränkte Oberteil aus", wies Albus seinen Kollegen an und verschwand in Madame Pomfreys Büro. Snape starrte ihm einen Sekunde fassungslos nach, er konnte doch nicht einfach so eine Frau aus ziehen! Obgleich er natürlich schon Frauen nackt gesehen hatte, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle, wenn sie nicht schnell machen würden dann würde eben diese Frau den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben. Er ließ noch einen kurzen Blick über ihr Leichenblasse Gesicht wandern und wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch da war keiner. Seine aufstöhnend begann er sie per Hand von ihrem oben hin schon zerrissenen T- Shirt zu befreien. Zu seinem Glück hatte sie einen BH darunter der jedoch nicht die wohlgeformte Oberweite verbergen konnte. Und tatsächlich Albus hatte recht gehabt sie hatte seinen Zauberstab unter ihrem Shirt oder bessere gesagt an ihrem BH geklemmt. Entschlossen zog er ihn heraus. Als er ihrer Haut mit seinen Händen berührte durchfuhr ihn ein angenehmes prickeln in den Fingerspitzen, ihre Haut war sehr weich und makellos weiß, wie die seine. Dumbledore kam zurück und gemeinsam begannen sie zu versuchen die Blutung zu stoppen, jedoch gelange es ihnen erst nach einigen Zaubersprüchen, was aber leider nicht bedeutete das die junge Frau die hier vor ihnen lag außer Lebensgefahr war. „Severus sie hat zu viel Blut verloren, als das die Menge an Blutbildungstrank den Poppy hier hat ausreichen würde", stellte Dumbledore resignierend fest als er der Frau den Trank einflösste. Snape war während dessen dazu übergegangen die offenen Verletzungen zu heilen. Er blickte Albus mit seinen schwarzen Augen aufmerksam an. „Du weiß das es zu lange dauert diesen Trank jetzt zu brauen, also was sollen wir tuen?" fragte er sein gegenüber offen. „Hoffen das einer von uns beiden die richtige Blutgruppe hat", Dumbledors Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Explorertiblo _(AN # ich weiß das sich des blöd anhört, aber irgendwas musste ich doch schreiben! #_)", sagte Dumbledore während er den Zauberstab auf den immer noch blutverschmierten Körper der Frau richtete. Eine kleine Rauchwolke stieg auf und es bildete sich ein Null. „Sie hat Blutgruppe Null", stellte Dumbledore fest. „Ich habe Blutgruppe Null Albus, los mach schon", forderte ihn Snape mit grimmigen Gesicht auf und entblöße seinen rechten Arm. Dieser zögerte nicht lange und mit einem weiterem Zauberspruch war ein Zugang zwischen Severus Snape und der unbekannten Schönen gelegt _(AN# normalerweise wird das erst abgezapft, aber das spar ich mir jetzt, jeder der schon mal blut gespendet hat weiß was ich meine#)_


	4. Ein komischer alter Kautz

Ein komischer alter Kautz 

Die junge Frau öffnete die Augen und saß mit einem mal senkrecht im Bett. Eine schwere Welle aus Schwindel und Übelkeit überrollte sie förmlich, doch sie ignorierte es gekonnt. Die namenlose Frau sah sich um. In dem Raum waren mehrere weiß bespannte Betten und neben ihrem Bett, saß in einem Sessel, vor schreck zuckte die junge Frau merklich zusammen. Neben ihrem Bett saß der Mann auf den sie gefallen war und der sie so komisch zusammen mit dem anderen angestarrt hatte und schlief mit dem Kopf nach vorne gelegt an der Seite ihrer Matratze. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie den Schlauch der zwischen ihm und ihr war, was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?

„Er hat die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett gewacht und ihnen Blut gespendet", murmelte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite ihres Bettes. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Sie blickte in die wachen Augen des alten Mannes, doch dieser lächelte nur verschmitzt. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Es stand sehr kritisch um Sie. Anscheinend haben Sie Forks so erschreckt, dass er dachte Sie würden mich und Professor Snape bedrohen. Sie hatten dann wohl auch noch das Pech in das Loch der Wendeltreppe vor meinem Büro zufallen zu. Bei der Menge an Blut die Sie verloren haben war es ein Glück, dass wir Sie rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Und Professor Snape auch noch ihre Blutgruppe hatte", fügte Dumbledore mit ernsten, aber freundlichen Blick hinzu. Die Frau starrte ihn jedoch immer noch an. „Oh, nein wo habe ich nur wieder meine Gedanken. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin der Schulleiter von dieser Schule hier. Und der neben Ihnen Schlafende ist Professor Severus Snape", stellte er sich und seinen Schützling und lang jährigen Freund vor.


	5. Böse Blicke

Böse Blicke 

Snape schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf und warf der Frau einen bösen Blick zu. „Ah, du bist wach Severus", stellte Albus mit einem grinsen fest. „Ich habe der jungen Dame hier gerade erklärt was passiert ist und uns nebenbei noch vorgestellt", klärte der Snape auf bevor dieser noch einen weiteren bösen Blick auf diese werfen konnte. „Wie ist Ihr Name", blaffte er diese stattdessen an. „Ich weiß es nicht, wo bin hier überhaupt", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Sie befinden sich hier in Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerein- und Zauberei", antwortete Albus. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Hilfe Professor Snape und auch für Ihre Dumbledore", mit diesen Worten schwang die junge Frau die Beine auf Snapes Bettseite und stand auf. Jedoch konnte sie sich nicht halten und fiel vornüber auf Snape, dieser fing sie mit einem spöttischen und etwas überraschen Blick auf und für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden einfach nur in die Augen. Dieser Augenblick verstrich jedoch so schnell und Snapes Blick wurde wieder kalt und verschlossen, schweigend brachte der die junge Frau zurück in ihr Bett. „Nun Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass wir Sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen können", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen blitzten. Die Frau sparte ihn nur schweigend an. „Direktor vielleicht sollten wir es mit Veritaserum oder Legimentik versuchen", schlug Severus mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf die junge Frau vor. „Denkst du es ist wirklich nötig? Sie scheint mir die Wahrheit zu sagen und außerdem ist sie noch sehr schwach", antwortete Dumbledore und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir sie darüber noch eine Nacht schlafen lassen", meinte er schließlich. „Gut, wenn du das sagst", raunzte Snape nur und stand auf um zu einem weißem Schränkchen zu gehen. Er nahm eine kleine Ampulle mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit heraus und kam zurück zu ihrem Bett. „Trinken Sie das aus", forderte er die junge Frau auf und entkorkte die Ampulle. Diese zog einen Augenbraue hinauf zu blickte ihn mit einem bösen alles zu durchdringenden Blick, wie es schien, an. Etwas in ihr wehrte sich dagegen irgendetwas zu trinken wesen Wirkung sie nicht kannte. „Ich trinke das nicht", sagte sie schließlich entschlossen. „Es ist nur ein Trank für Traumlosen Schlaf, er ist ganz harmlos und bewirkt das sie ohne Traum schlafen können", erklärte ihr Dumbledore. Die schwarz Haarige blickte ihn jedoch nur kalt an. „Nein, ich werde das nicht trinken", wiederholte sie ihre Worte mit fester und überzeugter Stimme. „Dann fürchte ich bleibt uns keine Wahl als Sie dazu zu zwingen ihn zu sich zu nehmen", meinte der alte Mann nur und griff mit einem mal ihre Arme fest. Snape seiner Seit s hielt ihr die Ampulle an den geschlossenen Mund und hielt ihr die Nase zu. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ihre Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Diese beiden Männer wollte ihr irgendetwas verabreichen, doch nicht mit ihr. „Ist mir doch egal und wenn ich ersticke ich werde dieses Zeug nicht schlucken", dachte sie und ihr wurde schwindlig. Um den Schwindelgefühl etwas entgegen zu wirken schloss sie die Augen.


End file.
